The Forgotten
by gameofhorcruxes
Summary: After Kingsley Martin's disappearance, a new character next to him. Very little mentioned about Schuyler, Jack, Mimi and Bliss. The story will center about Kingsley, Allegra and Adonia New character New author so try to be as constructive :D
1. Summary

**The Forgotten**

*Update!

Everyone wondered what happened to Kingsley Martin after that fateful night. This was supposed to be a one-shot after Kingsley sealed the Gates of Time, but thinking over I have decided to make this a short story instead. He was not exactly in the underworld, neither was he on Earth. He is trapped in the unknown, a place in between both worlds. A labyrinth of never ending rooms and only one leads back on Earth, the labyrinth was unlike any place. Blue and Silver Bloods alike need not feed. However Kingsley was not alone, a teenage blue blood is there with him. She was Alekna, Angel of Peace, the forgotten aloof angel from Rome. Can Kingsley get them both out of here or will Leviathan reach them before they can escape?

Background info:

Alekna, the Angel of Loneliness, was sent down to Earth along with the others. No she wasn't uncorrupted; she was one of the Morningstar's mates, in a way (not by choice). She was dragged down by Lucifer to Earth. The only time history had any record of Alekna was in Caligula's reign. Alekna was Arala, Caligula's most beloved mistresses. She knew everything that went on and lived in fear. In the final battle, she aided the archangels to lure Lucifer in to the trap. For some reasons unknown, she was trapped along with Leviathan. While he was in his prison, she was trapped in the labyrinth of the unknown and three exits exist. The only two found were through Lucifer and Leviathan.

Although Lucifer did not know of her there Leviathan knew and visited her frequently. For awhile it seemed like he was taking care of her until he raped her. She took on the name Adonia, wanting to erase her past. The blue bloods hold no record of the Angel Alekna and only Gabriella remembers. While finding for her mate, Gabriella is also gathering more information of the Angel who saved everyone.

She managed to escape once into London as Ariadne a Russian Countess but was dragged down for some unknown reason. Ariadne was William, Duke of Haverston (Kingsley's) betroth before she was gone. Ariadne was looking for Gabriel in that period they managed to meet but when something was going to happen she disappeared and their unknown plan was deserted. Ariadne Langheart was exactly like Arala. She was beautiful, elusive and astute. Ariadne Langheart knew something that everyone didn't and she only told Gabriella, at that time, Larissa Malory.

Adonia, Alekna, Arala and Ariadne all have the same thing in common. They all knew something and they can't do anything but wait for Gabriel.

Disclaimers:

I don't own the blue bloods :'( but I do own Adonia/Alekna/Arala/Ariadne. Some of my information is made up so don't condemn the story on that please :D I am a HUGE Mimi/Kingsley fan but I chose to make this story a Kingsley/Adonia one.

I am a new writer though I've been on site for a year now. Try to be lenient. I'll upload the first chapter soon :D Thanks if you are reading! :D

Ballet-dancer-


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Chapter One

God it felt like coming out of a crash site, not to mention a nasty hangover that lingered next to the soreness. Kingsley Martin groaned and slowly pushed off the cement hard floor and into a sitting position with his back to the wall. He buried his face into his hands and closed his eyes. Kingsley knew exactly what happened before he woke up. Subvertio spell, the Morningstar, Leviathan and Mimi Force.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, no he wasn't dead but Kingsley felt a lot like it. It was musty, damp and hot in the square room. Nothing much; just a plain couch, a television and a table in the colourless room. No visible injuries on him but Kingsley's body was hurting all over. Kingsley groaned and stood up, pacing around the room.

"Come on!" he growled and punched the wall, it dented in and a scream from behind one of the two doors. "Give me a break!" Kingsley frowned when one of the doors was being furiously mutilated from the other side. Scratching, punching, kicking and banging against the solid wood. The door didn't budge. The door was locked on his side. Groggily, he clicked the door open and a foot came flying out. Kingsley's silver blood instinct kicked in; grabbing the foot he turned and yanked on it. The figure landed gracefully (if that was even possible) in a split. Whirling around it grabbed his ankle with both legs and pulled. Kingsley grunted and slammed his hand down just in time. He got up while deflecting blows from her. It was easy for him; shoving the figure backwards he jumped up and grabbed the arm. The figure grunted and slammed against the wall face first, turning it delivered a kick between his legs. Kingsley's leg managed to block most of the impact but he doubled over groaning. Grabbing a nearby sword it jumped on him and pressed it up his neck.

"Who are you? Are you one of Leviathan's?" Kingsley frowned, that voice it was so familiar. Where had he heard it before?

_"Gemellus! Gemellus!" A melodic voice echoed through the small room. A flash of dark ringlets and he found himself enveloped in the scent of faint roses and mud. He barely flinched and the girl pulled away confused. She stared at him up and down while he did the same. "Gemellus? Is that you? You look... different..." she frowned looking at the bigger form. _

_ "Arala, it's me! But... is that you? How long were you gone? You're a raving beauty now!" he grinned at the pulchritudinous girl. Arala wasn't the little clumsy girl anymore. She was a woman, with her beautiful dark ringlets cascading down her tiny waist. Gemellus blinked hard the girl gave a small smile. _

_ "You really can't tell it's me? Gemellus! I thought I got the wrong person. Look at you... was I gone so long? You're not that... boy anymore... you look different," Arala said inching to the door, her face crestfallen. He immediately went over to crush her in his arms. _

_ "Sorry, I... I didn't know you were coming back so soon," Gemellus said and smiled. "Now show me what you've learnt away..." he grinned. Arala's lilac eyes shone and the silver flakes a stark contrast._

No...No it couldn't be her. Kingsley pushed the blade away and yanked off the hood covering the figure. Dark locks sprung free, no longer held back by the heavy fabric. Tangled but still silky, she leapt off and backed away.

"Arala," his hoarse voice barely a whisper, but she heard him.

"Who are you!" Kingsley got up slowly pushing the blade under the table further from her reach. "No one is supposed to come! Silver bloods!" she spat and turned to go back to wherever she was. He caught her arm in time.

"Arala... You were Arala right?" he asked.

"I...I don't have my full memory yet..." the girl twisted her arm out but Kingsley held tight. "My name's Adonia. I know well enough but I don't remember you," she said.

"Tiberius Gemellus," Kingsley said. Adonia gave him a sneer and flicked her hair away dismissively.

"Gemellus..." she whispered. "What makes you think that I care who you are? Why are you here?" She glared going into the other room.

"Called up the _subvertio_ to prevent the Morningstar's escape into Earth," Kingsley smiled softly to himself. He remembered how Mimi had looked at him. Centuries spent trying to get beautiful, haughty Azrael to notice him. Now she had, and Araquiel was content.

"How noble of you!" she sneered and grabbed a can of coca cola. Adonia didn't offer him one. "Are you going to stay here or what cause I'm going back to my room..." she jerked her thumb in the opposite direction of the room she burst out from. "I was locked up there... wrong room..." she blushed. Kingsley frowned.

"What do you mean but different rooms?" he asked. Adonia looked at him before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Kingsley's patience wore off and she sobered up. Staring at him for awhile she folded her arms.

"You don't have the slightest clue of where you are, do you?" Adonia asked and he shook his head and grumbled something vulgar. She shot him an annoyed look. "Araquiel, angel of vengeance, angel of two faces. You are not in the underworld, you're in between, trapped between the Earth and the underworld. An intricate labyrinth that either leads to the underworld where Leviathan was or either where the Morningstar resides. Of course every bad thing has a light out. No one has found this way out... to England, London. The labyrinth is different rooms, Victorian, modern, kitchens, gardens, washrooms and even closets. Venator Kingsley Anderson Martin, welcome to the Labyrinth of the Unknown," Adonia grinned slightly.

Sorry that's all I have for now, it's a very short chapter. Please review or if you don't want drop me a PM. I really want to work on my writing :D Thanks

-Ballet-dancer


	3. Chapter 2

The Forgotten

Chapter Two

"No...No... I don't get it... I called up the _subvertio, _the white darkness," Kingsley said grabbing Adonia's arm. She glared at him until he let go of her arm. Signing her turned to face him.

"How am I to know? I was stuck here for centuries! Besides my existence was wiped out in history. Alekna, Angel of Loneliness is gone from history. I am nothing now," she said not looking at him. "Come on do you want to stay in this dingy room? A couple of doors down are a few rooms in a Victorian setting and that includes a garden with a stable I think. A winery too," giving him a weak half smile she swept away. _Classic Arala, _Kingsley thought. What happened to her? Arala, in Rome, had he forgotten or just didn't know? But he followed her anyways.

They soon entered a white and gold Victorian setting living room and a ballroom next to it and opposite that door was a huge plot of grassy land. The ballroom leads to a kitchen, closet and a hallways which brought them to four rooms, one of which Adonia had already claimed it as hers. He chose the biggest of the three remaining rooms overlooking the land. Kingsley felt it was odd, but after all he was in the labyrinth of the unknown.

Knocking on her door, he waited as he heard everything go silent for a moment no more shuffling or movement. Sensing that Adonia wasn't going to answer he resorted to talking to her through the door.

"Aral...Adonia? Uh look, are there any drinks or food in here? Or how do you survive?" he asked. Silence. "Adonia?"

Suddenly the door flew open and she stood there all dressed in a silk ivory kimono robe. She didn't utter a word to him but walked to the kitchen. Everything was white with some light browns in the kitchen. Opening a wooden door she went in and tossed a bottle of vodka at him. He caught it with in ordinarily fast silver blood reflexes. She then opened a fridge and cabinets.

"Always full stoked for some reason," she said. "I don't know about silver bloods but I am a blue blood. However somehow when I'm trapped here I don't need...blood..."

"Don't need blood?" Kingsley repeated. "We're...human?" Adonia laughed a melodic siren-like sing-song laugh. She sobered up when Kingsley stared at her a little too intensely.

"We are still blue bloods...or in your case... anyways we still have all our powers we just don't need blood to sustain us..." she said. "It's weird, this place is like magical, sometimes you love it and then you remember... that you're trapped with no way out. Here for an eternity..." her face fell a little and she stirred a bowl of berries with frozen yogurt. Kingsley felt an urge to put his arm around her and comfort her but he remembered that he barely knew her.

"Any exits?" he sighed opening a can of coca cola. Adonia pursed her lips and took a spoonful before answering.

"Three, one at The Gate of Vengeance, The Gate of Time and somewhere that leads to London, England. The last one has never been found. I managed to find out which way leads to the Gates..." Adonia's eyes told him that she was somewhere else in her memory, something unpleasant. He was about to shake her when she closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Anyways, I've been looking for the last one these few years. Nothing I've found yet,"

"Well are there any clues or something?" Kingsley asked her. She disappeared for a moment before coming back with a wooden box with platinum engraving as big as a small toaster. She opened the box and search through the items. Kingsley tried to look over but she glared at him and blocked the box.

Pulling out a worn out black hardcover book, Adonia gently set it on the kitchen island and locked the box in one swift movement. Placing a stiff smile on her face she took the book and flipped it open.

"Here are some riddles, clues and poems which reveals the where the unknown exit is," she said and Kingsley came over to peer in the book. "However," she slammed the book shut. "Until I start to trust you or mayhap tolerate you... you can read the first page. So when I get out you do...and when you get out... I must be next to you,"

Kingsley grabbed her roughly. "I want out of here, why do you need to trust me in order for me to read it?" he growled. Adonia shoved him away and clutched the book away from him.

"There are certain things in this book that should not be revealed. I wrote in it for centuries every little unexplained problem now or every puzzle is in here. You can call it a diary if you want. The original copy of the poems and riddles has withered over time. This is all that's left. By letting you read a page of the wrong thing is something I never want to achieve. Everything in this book has only been seen by me...or Gabriel. No one has laid eyes on this book. And I plan to keep it that way," she produced a half smirk and sneer.

Kingsley's arms fell to his side seeing no way to read anything unless he gained her trust. Running a hand through his dark hair he sighed. "Fine, deal...but how long..."

"It won't be long, after all...you're an enmortal aren't you? It's not like you'll die here," she laughed. "However if you plan to do anything stupid...I will be on step ahead..." Adonia placed the book back in the box and pulled it to her side. Reaching for her bowl she smiled. "Besides... you can always have some fun here before you go all muddled by the contents of the book," Humming she retreated to her room, leaving Kingsley confused and annoyed. Adonia closed the door softly and Kingsley was all alone.

Ironic, a guy who loved the limelight and attention left all alone and the only person who could give him that was a blue blood who didn't care. Kingsley sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Arala..." he whispered to himself. Letting out a slight chuckle he thought himself to be mad. Who else was she?

_A beautiful goddess-like Countess stood before him, she curtsied low but her face was as cold as a marble statue in the cold garden fountain. Countess Ariadne Petrovna (sorry I changed the name from the back ground info as I realise Langheart is so not a Russian surname...) regarded him with cold lilac eyes. She was dressed finely though slightly dirtied from a hasty trip from Russia. Snow white fur coat covering her body. _

_ She whispered into Lady Larissa Malory's ear. The wife of the viscount whispered back into her ear and she opened her mouth to speak, surprisingly, not with a strong Russian accent. _

_ "Thank you, your grace is very kind of letting me stay in his country house. Lady Larissa had no more room to house me and since you are in London for most of the year. You do not know how much this means to me," Ariadne said and smiled. William stared at the bewitching chit in utter silence, she didn't shift under his scrutiny which many would have. Instead she faced his gaze with a cold stoned face. William nodded once and the pretty maid came in with English tea and biscuits. _

_ Ariadne had indeed heard of the Duke for her expression never changed when the maid giggled and ran a hand across his shoulders boldly. She looked down at him and lowered her head and closed her eyes. _

_ "I think I'll retreat to the guest chambers now, I thank you again your grace," she said and slowly got up to the prepared guest room. Larissa smiled at him and sipped the tea, she watched as William's eyes never left her form until she disappeared. _

_ "Beautiful girl isn't she Araquiel? I think she won't fit in nicely at all," Larissa said grinning. _

_ "Why so Lady Malory?" he asked lounging against the chaise. _

_ "She's not like those gossips or those blushing debutantes chasing after rich titled men. She doesn't give a shrilling for rules either, why do you think she's here? Oh yes she won't fit at all. She will probably take London down on her knees," Larissa grinned happily and delicately nibbled on a biscuit. _

Ah, she was the Countess. His betroth... until she disappeared and he fell in love with another. How could he have forgotten about her? He never did then now that he recalled. Ariadne, Arala, Adonia... angel of... angel of what? Angel of Sovereignty? Angel of... angel of... Kingsley jumped, nearly upsetting the beer. She was Alekna, Angel of Loneliness.

Ok this is all for now. I guess this is not that original anymore... My only reviewer (sobs only one) said it was a Mary Sue... well actually I don't even know about that...I can't remember at all. So yeah :D forgive me. But after a long time I decided to continue BUT it'll be a really short story as compared to some of my other work that I've never published. 10 maybe 15 chapters... which is really short actually. So yup please please review if you've liked it... or if you think I need help in my writing... cause it's kinda sad... one review... I feel kinda pathetic now... Thanks... I'll bake cookies! And redroseinsanity, you'd better tell me if it's ok... or the clown will come and hunt you down :D

3 Ballet-Dancer


End file.
